Geography of Isana
Places Taur Ertarker Also known as: Forest of Mists, Unicorn Forest, Demonwood This coniferous forest stands majestically on the north side of the river Casar. Geographically, it lies in the county of Tyari Tereg, but it is classified as Isanian. The forest is permanently covered in a thick mist, and it is quite easy to get lost. in fact, it is rumoured that anyone who enters the forest unwanted will never be able to find their way, arriving back at the place where they started. The exception to this are the Inquisitors of Fort Rochras, who have managed to defy the enchantment. They are studying the effects of the forest, as well as trying to discover the Unicorn's Vale, which is rumoured to lie in the midst of the forest. The Vale is only entered through a cave beneath a great oak, and only then if the oak allows it. Additionally, as the forest lies within an earthnode, one must also defeat the Guardian in order to reach the oak. Due to its mystical nature, the people of Isana fear the wood, and avoid it altogether. Indeed, in the last few centuries the town of Marcela has experienced a decline in population, as the natives flee the enchanted area. As such, it is unlikely travellers will bump into anyone in the Forest of Mists. The queen of the sylphs of the forest is Callia, who once served as Galana's messenger, but now serves Mep and Alyssa, the new Lords of the Vale. Jose El Norid, once High Inquisitor, Took over the role of Guardian. Taur Ugalen Also known as The Nevergreen forest, Taur Valaxus The leaves and bark of this forest are entirely black, meaning the place is dark and eerie. It is rumoured that an enchantment/ curse lies over the forest. The cause of this enchantment is generally held to be Valaxus, the sorceror who lives inside the forest, in Castle Valax. He and his strange creatures have dwelt in the forest for nearly 500 years, and since then the forest has slowly changed into what it is today. Valaxus has kept very much to himself, though stories of his menace are common in Elmwood, Purek and the surrounding villages. For some reason, the Inquisitors seem content to let Valaxus remain. A few inquisitors have gone in, never to return. Some say he changes them into the wolfmen who serve him. Others return, but deny his presence. Again, this is reputed to be one of Valaxus' enchantments. Like Taur Ertarker, the Nevergreen forest is generally avoided due to its highly magical nature. Only treasure-hunters and adventurers are fool-hardy enough to enter its eaves. Surprisingly, the bark from the blackened trees is very strong, and is great for crafting. It also produces a sharp edge (-15 weapons). When burned, it produces heavy black smoke. It is reputed that something big and dark stalks the forest............(a Wolfron)! Loeg Cabor Also known as Frog Swamp This dank swamp is home to all manner of wasps and hornets, and more besides. The rich land is exploited by the people of Terrunal and Dranal. However, they are not the only ones who enjoy its riches. The Nar'ala, a tribe of Gratar, also inhabit this region. They dwell in the semi-submerged towns of Bl'ura and Riba'ba, as well as the Morrim ruins of Zik'ma. Ever hungry, and curious, they make frequent excursions into mannish territory, much to the alarm of the Isanians. An elite group of fighters, known as the Mirehawks, have evolved in Dranal, and it is their duty to keep the Gratar confined to the swamp. The Isan Plains These rolling fields of grass and wild flowers stretch between the Loeg Cabor and the river Isa. The land is mostly flat, and the soil is well-suited to farming and grazing, especially around the Drana valley. Bulltombs These barrows were built in the 4E by the Morrim, to bury their chiefs and nobles. Since the Morrim were driven out, in 600 5E, they are no longer used. At first the Lords of Isana tried to use them for their dead, but a curse lies over the place, wrought by the last shaman of the area, and the undead stalk the mounds. Now, only grave-robbers walk the lands. The land is officially off-bounds to all, with only the Duke being able to give permission. There are hundreds of graves in total, and all are rumoured to contain great treasure. Occasionally, the undead reach as far as Mirkwell or Stonegate, assaulting the cities at night. The Society of Grol has formed in response, and their headquarters is at the Matador, in Stonegate. Roads The Great Road This road travels from the Western border of Isana, and on into Tyari Tereg. It is highly traversed, and is both paved and kerbed. It is patrolled regularly by Crows and soldiers. The road is also heavily taxed, and tax-points exist at the bridges near Emuth and Masu, charging 3bp per person. Other Roads The other roads are not travelled as much as The Great road, and encounters are less likely. the roads are not taxed, and are only occasionally paved. Patrols are rare. Rivers Duinon This great river flows all the way from Malidor, from the Mare de Draceau and down through Rhutalath, and is a popular shipping lane. Boats from Malidor travel down, either to trade at Terrunal, or continue sounth to the Ocean. It forms the western frontier of Rhutalath. The river is crossed at Castle Carn, by a ferry (toll= 5bp). The ferry doesn't operate between sundown and sunrise. the valley is rich and fertile. Gwil An off-shoot of the Duinon, this runs all the way to the Sea. It used to be known as the Nel, but its name was changed in 975, following the establishment of Gar-Gwil. It is used by sailors who want to trade betwen Terrunal, and the Garan Isles (and beyond). Mirk This river is brown in colour from just after Stonegate, as it passes through countless iron deposits. Casar Serves as the northern/eastern border of Isana. It is a favourite spot for fishing. The great waterfall, Casar Falls, near Emuth, are reputed to have healing abilities, and to be sacred to Saint Kahla. Isa the river after which Isan is named. It's valley is beautiful and fertile, and rich in animal life. Local legend says a beautiful water spirit named Isa occupies it. Whoever sees her will be blessed with great luck. Category:Geography Category:Isana Category:Rhutalath Category:Unicorn Vale